Minimum, Maximum, Requiem
by Inky the Bird
Summary: And as Zhuge Liang wished, China split into three. But then another line was drawn, and Shei was created from a piece of each of the three kingdoms. ...Multiple pairings, all of them yaoi...rating will go up...if you don't like OCs, skip 1st 2 chaps
1. The Pirate And The Tactician

I do not own Dynasty Warriors, or anything associated with it except for this story, and some characters in it (this applies to all chapters).

I read the story of Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, but I'm not really following that. I got the idea from fighting along Lu Xun's side in Destiny Mode, and my imagination reeled off from there. _Then_ I changed the opening movie in the options part…I had so many ideas from that I felt my head pulsing!

Just to let you know, the main characters will be: Rakesh (sorry if you don't like OCs, bye), Lu Xun (sorry if you have no taste for the best character in the world, bye), Gan Ning (he'll be around a lot), Zhou Yu (is he twins with Zhou Yun?), Pang Tong (he reminds me of Kakashi from Naruto. Their voices sound the same.), and a bit of Lu Bu (so not really _main _I don't know yet. I haven't written it.)

And please tell me. Are Zhou Yu and Zhou Yun twins?

**Warning: Slash. I never used to like slash, but now I do. You should try reading it if you want, though I suggest you pick a better story to get you into it, first. If you simply don't like it, or will never try to read it, then leave. Me and anyone else who likes it don't want your feedback.**

LXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLX

Name: Rakesh Siyamak 

He was tempted to write Katana, but that was only his nickname.

_Preferred Occupation: Fighter_

_Preferred Commander:_

_Weapon Type: Katana_

_Riding Abilities: Intermediate_

_Archery Abilities: Advanced_

_Background Information: Raised as a peasant in Ha Ling_

_Tutor: N/A_

Katana sighed and leaned back on his chair, chewing on the end of his quill. He had just passed his practical exams in the process to becoming a soldier for Wu, and his nerves were on edge. No matter how many times he told himself he would get in, he just couldn't come to believe it. But he would…he had the abilities of a Lieutenant Commander. But he wouldn't trust even his own conscious, though he appeared as sure as ever to anyone who looked.

The men who had previously tested his fighting skills had been amazed at his abilities. They had even called one of the higher-ups to come in to have a look at his style. The expression on his face had boosted Katana's confidence, but it hadn't eased his nerves at all.

But it was obvious he was going to make it in. All he had left to do was hand in the registration form. What he wrote on it would decide where he stood in the Wu kingdom. Pretty much every point was simple enough to answer. Just general questions, really… But when he had to decide on who would command him! He hadn't set eyes on anyone in Wu other than a few privates, two majors and Sun Quan, who couldn't be a direct commander of anyone lower than the Lieutenant Generals anymore.

One of the majors that had seen him fight had handed him a scroll with a few words about some of his possible choices, but that didn't help much…

Zhou Yu: the wise and talented tactician 

_Taishi Ci: the warrior of steadfast loyalty_

_Sun Shang Xiang: a ray of light on the battlefield_

_Sun Jian: the tiger of Jiang Dong_

_Lu Meng: the cunning scholar_

_Gan Ning: the brawling pirate_

_Huang Gai: the master of martial arts_

_Sun Ce: the little conqueror_

_Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao: the flowers of Jiang Dong_

_Zhou Tai: the loyal blade_

_Ling Tong: warrior of benevolence_

_Lu Xun: the young master of tactics_

Right off the bat nearly all of them were ruled out. He was sure that no one would accept his preferred way of battling. He needed someone that either wouldn't be smart enough to take notice of what he was doing, or would be too busy to be able to look into it.

So that left Ling Tong and Lu Xun. He just had a feeling that Ling Tong would never catch on, and, well, who would be busier than a young tactician? If this _Lu Xun_ was considered _young_ in the three kingdoms, then he definitely was – extremely so. He couldn't be older than thirty. He might even be half of that.

And a tactician as young as that could not be intelligent enough to notice one new recruit acting oddly – even if it was only every once in a while.

Well, his plan was simply to help out Wu, so if he _was_ caught in the act, he wouldn't be executed – maybe only demoted.

If he got the position as a soldier for Wu, then he would fight along side them as simply that. _But_, if they began losing a battle, he would do what he did best: sneak into the enemy's main camp and slit the leader's throat when no one was looking. Everyone would go into a frenzy and think it was some kind of sorcery, and Katana would appear back in his original spot. He would begin fighting as hard as he could to ease the confusion of Wu, and they would regain their senses and destroy the enemy.

Simple.

But if the other kingdoms caught him in the act, Wu would become a huge threat. Of course they wouldn't see Katana's face, so then Wei would side with Shu and they would attempt to destroy Wu.

That was why he couldn't get caught.

So Lu Xun? Hm…well, if his name was anything to go by, then he was probably related to Lu Meng. That would mean he might be around a lot, and if he was cunning…but that would only matter if Katana were a higher ranked soldier, which was exactly what he wanted to become…

But he would have to choose his commander wisely, for Katana wasn't only joining Wu to help himself, and boast to his family. He was fighting to stand at the right hand of the Emperor of Wu. And he was going to choose who it was who became that.

And then it all came clear…why hadn't he thought of it before?

He would simply _meet_ Lu Xun to see him fit for all this.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go into the castle unless you have a permit."

"Hey, _buddy_! If my soon-to-be commander wants me at his side – which I'm sure he will, by the way – then I gotta _see _him first!"

Katana glared at the two soldiers blocking his way.

"He's gonna be pissed off with you guys when he finds out that you've been blocking out his best possible soldier!"

The two men in chain mail looked at each other with a horrific expression. He was immediately glad that he had chosen to enter by the gates that lead to the innocent villages of Wu. It was hardly ever guarded by decent soldiers.

"And who – who is your commander?" the men were trembling now.

"You mean my _possible _commander. I have to see him first."

The soldiers looked like they were going to collapse in fear. Katana inwardly laughed. If they could make it in, he definitely could.

"Yes. Wh-what is his name?"

Katana backtracked in his memory to the piece of paper he had been reading the day before. He had brought his registration form, but had forgotten the other sheet in his frenzy to get to the castle as soon as possible. What an idiot he was!

"Erm…Lu Xun…I think it was?"

The soldier on the right nodded his head rapidly and stepped aside. It seemed he couldn't speak. His friend soon followed his lead, wobbling to the side and cowering in fear as Katana made his grand entrance.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

To his surprise, there were no guards guarding the residential area. Any high officers that slept in the castle had left their rooms unattended. How unlike them. What if someone from Wei or Shu walked through the gates near the village, into the residential area, and raided a strategist's room, or left a snake in the bed of an officer?

Hm. He'd have to remember that plan if the other kingdoms' castles were guarded like this.

Katana stopped in the centre of the palace and looked around. None of the officers seemed to be anywhere near their rooms. The corridors were nearly empty. The only one he had come across in the deserted hallways was a man that looked like a pirate. He hadn't really done anything, either – just gave him a puzzled glare and kept walking.

The halls of the residential area were completely stone except for a few tapestries or other random things in the hall. There were windows in certain places, but other than that the place was dark and solemn. Every once in a while there would be a door left wide open, and the rooms were just as horrible.

Oh! Katana sighed as he saw the same guy headed around a corner. He had thought it was a different person…but he wasn't going to stop and ask for his name. This was definitely _not_ Lu Xun.

Suddenly, the pirate-looking guy stopped dead right in front of him. Katana nearly bumped into him. Damn! He was trying to remain _unnoticed_! Wasn't it obvious?

"Okay, I'm getting curious." The pirate said, looking him over with black eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He said it all in good humour, leaving Katana wondering if he wasn't just a captive. But he had read something about a pirate on that sheet…damn. Maybe he should just run while he had the chance.

He looked wearily at his red bandana and tattooed arms, and decided that running would result in either death or excruciating pain.

"Who are _you_?" he countered back.

_Please don't say whatever that pirate's name was. Please don't say whatever that pirate's name was –_

"Gan Ning."

_Fuck._

"Oh." Katana nodded, "Erm…I'm Katana."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie, really.

"And why'd you say you were here?"

"I didn't." he answered a little too quickly.

Gan Ning looked him straight in the eye and said, "Exactly."

The look was used in a way that made Katana think it made other soldiers shiver, so he tried to make himself look afraid, but only succeeded in puffing out his chest and glaring. Oh, very scared indeed.

"Who are you looking for?" Ning tried.

Katana eyed him evenly.

Maybe the pirate would be _helpful_. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. It's not like he'd ever see him again.

"Lu Xun."

Recognition showed itself on Ning's face, and Katana was immediately glad he hadn't sprinted out of there.

"What a coincidence! I'm looking for him too! Well, I'm looking for his room. He's probably there." The pirate looked out a nearby window, "He's usually sleeping around this time."

Holy crap!

Usually the officers rose with the sun every morning, from what Katana had heard. They got up at dawn and didn't go to bed until they could see the stars high in the sky. Officers had lots of time for sleep, of course, but they woke up as early as possible just to prove they could. How sad. They thought it was menacing.

Apparently the surprise had shown on his face, because Ning smiled and patted a hand on his shoulder like an old friend.

"Yeah," he said, "That was my expression, too. Anyway, I think his room's somewhere in the 50s. That's what he told me, anyway. I just couldn't find the damn section."

Katana gathered his wits and looked at the numbers on the wall. He hadn't really wanted to wake the guy up and have some crazy conversation with him and a pirate, but hey. There was no avoiding it now.

"We're _in_ the 50 section." He glared at Ning.

"I know. I couldn't find it _earlier_."

To Katana's complete surprise and horrible luck, the pirate turned around and threw a random door open. He stuck his head inside, proclaimed loudly that no one was in there, and shut the door.

"What the _hell_!" Katana gasped before he could stop himself.

"_Don't_ worry!" Ning laughed as he kicked open another door and looked inside, "No one's here!"

"Lu Xun is!"

"He won't _care_!" he found a locked door and took out a pin, "He knows me."

Katana held his breath and walked up beside him. He should have known he would never get into the castle unnoticed. As soon as he saw the word 'pirate' on the sheet, he should have cut all thoughts of meeting the commanders from his mind.

Ning fumbled with the lock for a few seconds, then flung the door wide open with a loud cheer.

Katana went to step out of the doorway, but was immediately pulled into the room by his arm.

To his utter dismay, there was a boy who looked to be no older than nineteen (AN: that's how old Xun's gonna be, I guess) sleeping happily in his comfy bed. His lips were parted slightly and his hair was flared off to the sides in a way that looked as though it could never be straightened.

Katana automatically wanted to leave. He had no right to be anywhere near his room, never mind _in it_! He shouldn't be watching him sleep!

"Hey, Xun!" Ning went over to the bed and shook the boy vigorously by his shoulders, "Xun! C'mon! Wake up!"

Surprisingly, though, he didn't, and with every passing moment Katana became more certain that he wanted this boy to be his commander. If he couldn't even wake up in the morning – er – afternoon, he _must_ be irresponsible!

And that was exactly who he needed to be his commander and the Emperor of Wu! An irresponsible tactician!

"Mmmmrrmmm…N-Ning?" Xun murmured as he began to wake up. His eyes shot open and he sprung up in bed, causing him to bump heads with the pirate.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he exclaimed loudly, rubbing his head with a dazed expression.

Yes. This would be his commander.

"Looking for you!" Ning beamed, "It's probably around noon, now, and I've been patient all day! You said we'd go to the market in the village today!"

Katana felt his legs go limp, and he leaned carefully on the wall. If he had stayed at home for just a _little_ longer, then he wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble to see his soon-to-be commander. He was so damn stubborn!

Xun seemed to just notice he had another in his company, as he immediately shot out of bed wearing only boxers and a thin white t-shirt, threw on some random clothes that were lying on the back of a chair, and fixed his hat on his head (AN: I love his freakin' hat!).

He ushered them out of the room quickly, closed the door behind them and asked innocently.

"Who are you?"

Katana snatched his form from his back pocket, took a hidden quill out of his vest, and wrote _Lu Xun _in the only empty space left on the paper. He handed it to his commander and smiled.

"Your new best soldier. Nice to meet you."

Not so subtle at all…

LXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLX

Okay, so that was my first chapter! Review if you want! I'm sure there's a million mistakes (I've begun to ignore my grammar and spelling check)! If you have any tips or ideas for me, I'll be happy to hear them.

Oh, and I know this was a horribly quick chapter. I just want the story to start.

Reviews inspire me.


	2. Two Weeks And One Day

I will try to make this more descriptive…

Oh, and, by the way, for the sake of this story and my ideas, they are going to have showers, toilets, toothbrushes, and all that toiletry stuff, even if it is in the medieval ages.

LXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLX

His plans to be a common soldier had completely and utterly failed. There was now no possible way that he could stand as an ordinary soldier in Xun's army.

In _one day _his entire plan had gone down.

In _one day_ he had befriended a pirate and his new commander.

In _one day_ he had moved into a room beside Wu's youngest tactician.

He was pretty sure Satan was skating right now.

Katana stared up at the marblewood on the ceiling of his room and noted how he could burn the entire house down in less than a second with a match.

The day before he had been invited to go to the market with a pirate and a tactician, and for some unknown reason, had accepted! Within a few hours he had become best friends with a guy who could take a punch to the face and laugh about it, and the one who would be giving him suicide missions in war.

He hadn't expected them to be so addicting. He had thought his commander would be a pompous idiot, and he just hadn't considered meeting someone along the way to his goal. The task of getting a glance at Lu Xun had gone way out of hand.

But still his original plan was completely secure. Though Xun might notice him out of view for a few minutes, there were a number of things Katana could blame for that fact. The army was big, after all, and it was impossible to keep an eye on every one of your troops at the same time. Besides, he probably wouldn't even need to use his plan. Wu was the greatest army of all time, after all.

And he would be a part of it.

Moments earlier he had been in the kitchen notifying his only remaining 'family' of his departure to the castle. They had stared at him with awe and envy, cursed him beneath their breaths and bid him farewell. He didn't care, though. It's not like they shared his blood.

When Katana was born his mother had died. Simply like that, within the same second. His father had died a year later out of sorrow for the one he loved the most. He couldn't remember either of them, for which he was glad most of the time. Who the hell would be sad over the death of ones they never had a chance to love, right? And he didn't want to mourn.

He'd have plenty of time for that after he died.

When his father had died, he had been sent to the local orphanage in Shu, which was where he was actually born. But, then it became too full, and the next trade they had with another kingdom was the day he was sent out of there.

He was brought to Wu in a cart full of weapons.

On his way to his new home, he had explored every knife, axe, sword, and spear in the cart, testing every one of them in fake methods of combat he had seen the warriors use. He had decided, in the end, to keep one – his very favourite one. And so he had taken the katana as his weapon.

When he had arrived in the village, he had been the only one who could fight. All of the others would grow up to tend a farm or become a blacksmith. But he would be a soldier. And not just any ordinary soldier, no. He would wield a katana and fear nothing.

And so they named him after his weapon.

Katana smiled at the memories. How exciting his life had been compared to the other orphans'. His was a story of happiness, in his opinion. They had tears and broken hearts; he had a full heart and his katana – which was wearing ever thin. Xun had promised him a new one.

"Katana…Katana…" a dreamy voice called.

Katana snapped his head up and looked about the room. He hadn't noticed he'd been drifting off. He looked at Xun with a dazed expression. How had he not noticed he had entered the room? His awareness was better than that.

"Mm. Yes?" his voice was hoarse from sleep.

"You know, you're supposed to be packing. We should be getting back soon. I want to see what you can do with your katana." Xun sat on the bed by his feet.

Katana gathered his wits and refrained from making a crude comment. He settled with, "I'm pretty good with it, if I do say so myself."

Thank God Xun didn't catch the second meaning.

"Good. But you've never actually fought in a battle, right?"

Oh, God. It was like they were having two conversations at once. He smirked.

"Nope."

"Well, I should have told you earlier…I forgot you didn't know…" Xun looked down at the bed covers shyly, "We're attacking Wei in two weeks…"

Katana looked at him incredulously. What was he implying?

"But since it's such short notice, you don't have to come." The tactician said quickly, "I mean, you're probably only a bit older than me. You'd need time to prepare yourself for battle, right? Maybe two months…"

"You mean…I can…come?"

Xun looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course." He said carefully, "I just didn't think you'd want – "

"Holy crap!" Katana jumped from his bed and pumped his fists in the air, "I'm going to have my first battle in two weeks!"

He turned around and beamed at Xun.

"You mean…you're going?" Xun looked at him curiously from his place on the bed, not at all bothered from being interrupted.

He was nothing like the rumours of the other officers, Katana noted.

"Of course." He smiled and grabbed one of the big chests off the ground. He would have to come back to get the other one…

Xun stood up and hoisted the other trunk into his arms. He was pretty strong for such a small guy. And so different from the other officers…

Ugh. How could he be an officer, and not be conceited?

How was he so different?

"Thanks." Katana smiled.

"No problem."

They made their way back out onto the streets, Xun not seeming to notice how dark it was getting. Was there no curfew in the castle?

Oh, what a stupid question. There probably wasn't.

"Hey!" Xun suddenly stated loudly, and Katana looked over to find Ning lifting the chest out of the tactician's hands.

"Now, now, Xun." The pirate taunted, "You shouldn't be carrying such things. It's bigger than you!"

Xun glared at him, but ruined it by laughing.

"I'm not _that_ short!"

Gan Ning stopped and stood right beside him. He was two heads taller.

"Oh, okay." He stated, mockingly unconvinced, "If you say so."

Xun sighed hopelessly.

Hah! Well, actually, Katana was only a head taller than his commander…how sad.

"So, where are we fighting two weeks from now?"

Ning looked at Xun incredulously.

"He's fighting?" he continued when he nodded, "Holy crap! I hope I get positions close to you guys! You didn't even get a month's notice! Aren't you scared shitless? Usually the new ones have to be forced into battle!"

"Nah, I'd prefer to not have much of a notice. I don't want to be nervous for my first fight. I won't have time."

Ning smiled and cheered, "Good attitude! That's what I said!"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Xun…" Katana whispered unsurely, "Are you sure we're allowed out here at this time of night?"

It was amazing how fast they had become friends. They were already sneaking around in the middle of the night, going to forbidden places.

Oh…wrong choice of thoughts.

"Yes. There's no curfew. And you don't have to whisper, you know. We're outside."

"I know…"

Katana squinted into the dark, trying to catch side of his friend. The moon was as full as ever, but hidden under the thick canopy of trees, it was pitch black.

"Xun?" Katana called again.

He felt two hands push lightly on the small of his back, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, sorry." Xun said sheepishly, "I'm right here."

Katana let him lead him through the trees, relying entirely on his commander for every little turn. He didn't know if he was going to walk into a tree, or fall into a ditch, but nothing like that happened, so he supposed the other boy could see better than him. It was odd, not being able to see.

After a while, they came to a big patch of open space, where the moon's light lit up the space. He wondered why he hadn't seen it from a distance.

The sound of metal scraping made Katana notice the hands had left his back. He turned sharply to look at Xun, who was holding twin blades.

"Let's begin."

"Wh-what?" Katana stared at him incredulously, "I'm fighting _you_?"

"Yes." Xun answered, oblivious to there being anything wrong with that, "No contact, quite obviously."

They had met yesterday.

"You honestly trust me?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Katana said, exasperated. _How different…_

Suddenly Xun was in front of him, pushing his hand to his sword.

"Fight me…" he said, and Katana suddenly noticed that they were in the middle of a moonlit field on the night of a full moon, standing face-to-face with-

**Okay!**

He drew his katana and faced Xun hesitantly. Did commanders usually fight their soldiers? Was this even legal?

"Don't hesitate to use force," the other boy smiled knowingly, "or you'll lose."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the fight began.

Katana slashed his sword towards Xun, who caught it between his two blades. He twisted it to face the side, and lunged towards his soldier. Katana ducked, though, and kicked at his commander's feet, but he jumped out of the way, and went to attack from behind.

Katana took a risk and did a back flip over the other boy, who turned around and tried to hit him as he landed. He wasn't fast enough, though, and he ended up having to block an attack. As he recovered from the force, Katana hesitated to knock the twin blades from his hands, and so lost his weapon instead.

He fell onto his back, so powerful was the force of Lu Xun's attack.

"You hesitate too often." Xun laughed, "Why are you so afraid to rid me of my weapons?"

"What if my blade slipped, and it hit your hand?"

He smiled and helped Katana up.

"I'm sure that you will never inflict an injury to me as painful as a blade through the stomach."

Katana gasped and reached out to touch the bare skin out of instinct. He stopped himself, though. He could see no scar.

"It didn't leave a mark?"

Xun shook his head and smiled. "Not visible, anyway…there's a small bump, thank God it's nothing more. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't wear my favourite battle suit. It's the only one I can move in."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Katana's hand trembled slightly, "What happened after you got hit?"

"Well, I got a little angry…" he looked to the side and laughed lightly, "and cut his head from his shoulders."

His soldier gasped.

"You're a vicious little thing, aren't you?" he taunted.

"Oh, yes." Xun grinned sinisterly, "But I want to know how vicious you can be."

He threw him his katana.

"Go."

For an hour they fought this time, slipping in and out of tight spots, dancing steps they made along the way. Once Katana even had to dive between the other boy's legs avoid losing. Xun had sat right down on his stomach and turned to knock his weapon away, so he had had to fight on his back for ten minutes, before he somehow slipped away.

Once Xun had had to fall flat on his back to miss one of his attacks.

Katana ducked as Xun threw a particularly vicious strike, and the twin blades stuck firm in the tree that had been behind him. He tried to wrench them out, but Katana held his sword up to his throat.

"Drop your weapons." He hissed into his ear.

The other boy immediately let go, though Katana could feel him smile.

His hands couldn't control themselves this time. He snaked them around Xun's slim waste, brushing along the scar. There _was_ a bump, but it was barely noticeable.

"Ooh." The boy said evilly, "You won."

Katana felt him shiver.

"Yes, but…" he let him go and gestured to the tree, "can you get those out?"

"Erm…" Xun looked innocently at the tree, "_I_ can't, no. You probably can, right?"

He glanced shyly at Katana and smiled.

"If not, we can cut them out."

Katana watched as his commander tried once again, to no avail. He went over and tried the other after he sheathed his katana, but even with two hands it wouldn't budge.

"How the hell'd you get those in so deep?" he asked as he began to cut them out with his sword.

"The heat of the battle." Xun replied sheepishly.

Katana winced as the first blade came out. He cut the other one the same, but it took him _and_ Xun to get it out. He handed the twin blades to him.

"Thanks." Xun said breathlessly.

"No problem…you're stronger than you look, you know."

"Are you implying that I look _weak_, Katana?" he laughed.

"…Yes."

"Keep that up," Xun turned his nose up mockingly, "and you'll have to find your own way back."

The entire way back to their rooms was lead in a comfortable, sleepy silence. By the time they made it to their rooms, Katana was half carrying Xun, whose eyes were half closed. He opened the door, and set him down on his bed. Xun clung to his arm for a second, then gathered his wits and let go.

"'Night…" he slurred sleepily as his hand trailed off of the bare skin and onto the soft sheets.

"'Night." Katana chuckled quietly, waiting until he was sure he was asleep before he left.

ZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZY

"Oh, fuck." Xun swore only the second time Katana had ever heard.

He nearly fell off his horse.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"_You_!" Xun gasped, "You look like an officer with no armour on! The Shu troops are going to be lining up to kill you! Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Positive." He laughed, "Wow. You'd think you've never seen me fight. Have we not been practising fighting for the past two wee-?"

He was cut off by Xun's hand over his mouth and his face close to his ear.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" he whispered urgently, letting him go.

Katana eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you said we could do that."

"We can." The commander looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, "I just might get in trouble."

Katana snorted.

"Why?"

"Well, after Sun Quan, I'm entitled to the throne of the main commander of Wu. They don't want me out that late. I am the heir."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes…but," Xun leaned in to whisper, "I don't want to become that."

"Why not?"

The commander noticed a few people staring.

"Yes." He smiled, "When this is over, maybe I'll taste a drop of wine."

Katana caught the hint. He'd tell him that night.

GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN

Katana fought as hard as he could. He lost count of how many people he had killed after 200. Wu was winning the entire time, needless to say. There were only a few Shu officers left undefeated. He didn't need to use his last resort in this battle.

He always fought near Xun, for fear of his commander falling under the blade of another. At moments they were even pressed back up against each other, and he could hear his heart beating rapidly. He could _feel_ it…

Currently he was cutting down a few privates, waiting for a chance to see if his commander was okay. He didn't know why was he worried so much. If he died…oh God, that just didn't make sense. Officers were invincible, were they not?

He thought back to a Lieutenant he had killed.

Suddenly, he felt very nauseous. He cut twenty men down in a spiral attack, and turned to Xun at just the right moment.

His heart caught in his throat as he saw a man with a hammer larger than Xu Zhu hovering over his commander. He raised the weapon high in the air…

Katana dropped his sword and jumped as fast, far and hard as he could. His mind didn't have time to register anything. One minute he was standing, the next he was on the ground on top of Lu Xun, narrowly missing the largest fucking hammer he had ever laid eyes on.

The man who held it wasn't quick enough to think. He stared confusedly at the spot where there should have been blood, puzzled that there was only dirt beneath his weapon.

Everything passed in a blur.

Katana got off of Xun without looking at him. He felt his insides flaring with rage, and barely noticed the yellow aura that surrounded him. He stepped right out in front of the man, and grabbed the hammer from his hand. He wasn't surprised it was light – he was angry.

He killed the man with his own hammer.

Quickly he set down the weapon, then knelt down on all fours beside his shocked comrade.

"Fuck," he swore as he looked him over, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes." Xun gasped, " Are _you_?"

Katana nodded quickly, still looking at his friend with concerned eyes.

"I didn't see him until the last second. Oh, fuck – what if it would have hit you!"

Surprisingly, he felt arms being wrapped around him. He hugged his friend back, glad that he had survived.

"It didn't." Xun said in his soothing voice, "You saved me."

Everything was blurry. What was happening?

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT

Katana woke oddly light-hearted, and it took him a moment for everything to register. He noticed two amber eyes hovering above him.

"Oooooh." He groaned and reached his hand out, "X-Xu-Xun?"

Something warm caught his hand and placed it back on the sheets. He felt strangely happy…

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Mmmm…" he moaned in sleepy acknowledgement.

His senses began to clear. He was…where was he?

"Where am I?"

"In your room, of course. You might not remember much."

"Re-remember what?" he asked after a moment.

He felt the bed shift, and was dimly aware that Xun had lain beside him.

"You pretty much won the battle for us. After the soldiers watched you kill that man, they retreated, surrendering their castle. You fought like a demon! You saved my life!"

Katana opened his eyes fully and took in the scene beside him.

Xun was lying on his side staring at him. He looked comfortable enough in his battle pants with a thin white t-shirt on.

"I-I remember." His voice was hoarse.

Yes. He dimly remembered killing the man with the hammer, and kneeling down beside Xun. He remembered how scared he was, and then…then…

"What happened after I kneeled beside you?" he asked.

"Oh, well…" Xun stuttered, "You – er – asked me if I was okay…"

Then it all came back. Well, up until he blacked out in his commander's arms.

"Oh!" he shot up in bed, "I blacked out in the middle of the battlefield! Oh, God…"

Xun laughed.

"Don't worry." He said, "You had every right to do so. But are you all right? I thought you were d-dead for a second."

"Mmm. I'm fine." Katana brought his hand up to feel the soft skin of the other boy's face, "I won't be dying anytime soon. And you better not be either! I was so fucking scared…"

To his surprise, Xun smiled back at him. He felt his lips curl.

"I was, too…"

Katana let his arm trail down to the boy's waist, where he kept it. A moment passed in comfortable silence. He felt something rise in him as he looked at Xun, and was surprised at the force of it. What was that?

Instead of pondering that thought, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Hmmm…. I don't know." Xun shifted closer a bit and laid his head on Katana's pillow, "We got in here around eleven last night, and it's been about another three hours, so…maybe around two…"

"Whoa!" Katana exclaimed, letting his own head drop to the pillow, "What did you do for three hours?"

"Daydream…"

That odd feeling passed through him again, and he nearly asked, _About me?_

What was wrong with him!

"About what?"

"…Just stuff."

"Fine." Katana shifted a little closer. He was cold…

Out of a whim, he reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

A faint blush crept onto Xun's cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

Just to see what would happen, he leaned in really close and whispered, "What do you think I'm doing?" His arm was still around his waist.

Xun's cheeks turned even redder, and he nearly fell off the bed. Katana had to pull him back at the last second.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on ravishing you anytime soon."

The other boy blushed even harder at his choice of words.

A sudden wave of sleepiness passed over Katana, and he had the sudden urge to just close his eyes and fall asleep. But he wasn't finished. He hadn't forgotten his earlier question.

"Why don't you want to be at the top of Wu?" he asked curiously.

Xun looked surprised for a second. It seemed he had forgotten all about their earlier conversation on the horses. He looked thoughtful for a moment as he recalled everything, and his answer.

"Well, to tell you the truth…well, as selfish as this seems…I want to have my own kingdom." He stopped himself abruptly, "Not _entirely_ my own, of course. I want to have my friends there beside me. I need other people, but…no one would want to start another kingdom."

That was the most brilliant idea he had ever heard. He didn't even need to think on it, or ponder over the words. Right away it registered as completely and utterly brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of it?

He would never be able to become a strategist.

"But you'll think that's stupid…" Xun looked at the pillow under his head.

"_Actually_," Katana smiled, "I think that's the most brilliant idea in the world."

KXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

I'm sorry if that seemed too fluffy or something to you, and you **must remember that after the separation line ZYZYZYZYZYZYZY it is two weeks after they have known each other.**

So don't say it's rushed. I skipped all that so you wouldn't! I did it for you!

Oh, and in case you don't know this, and the rest of your internet is just as messed up as mine, Xu Zhu is a very VERY large guy who acts like a baby and has the highest male voice I've ever heard.

Review if you want! It inspires me!


	3. Spread The Word

Heh! Sorry it took so long! It's hard to get inspired with barely any yaoi fics in the DW section. HINT HINT! Thanks for the review!

And I hope anyone reading doesn't mind if I centre the story on…ten different people. I love them all!

WHOOPSISLIPPEDANDMYSANITYTRIPPEDONALINEMYLOVERSATANSET

"_Gan_ Ning."

The pirate jumped back in shock, whirling around and attempting to look innocent. But of course that didn't work. He had been caught doing something most embarrassing – and by Ling Tong, no less.

"Er – what are you doing here, Tong?"

Ling gave him a scrutinizing glare, then began a small circle around him, as slowly as possible.

"Just passing by," he hissed, "and I happened to come upon _you_, unfortunately. But you were doing something most unusual…"

Ning slapped his hand over his mouth and pulled him a safe ways down the hallway. Ling grunted and tried to pull himself away, but he had a firm grip on him. He seemed pretty desperate, too. It was as though he thought Ning would kill him if he got too close. Perhaps it was because he had killed his father – who knew? But even if it was, he wasn't about to beg for forgiveness or anything. Every person that feared him was another voice in his favour.

He was a pirate, after all. Couldn't have his name go soft, now, could he?

"I was not doing anything _unusual_, bastard."

Ling gave him a sarcastic look as his mouth was freed.

"Oh, yes. Pressing your ear up against the new guy's door is completely normal." He sneered, "_Actually_, I think that's enough to get you kicked out. Sun Jian said one more slip up after you practically _raped_-"

"I was not _raping_ you!" Ning spat, "I was _trying_ to kill you! 'King Wu' just happened to open the door from the wrong angle – and you agreed with him! I think you _want_ me to fu-"

Ling suddenly pushed him up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head by his wrists.

"Shut _up_, pirate!" he pushed his chest against Ning's to trap him better, "Someone might hear you! I don't want people believing such things about me! I'd rather lay with Dong Zhuo!"

Ning shuttered at the image, which only caused the two of them to rub together. Ling gasped, but didn't move back.

"Stop moving!" he commanded, "I think you're the one that wants me to st-"

"Ling! Ning! I thought you two were rivals, not partners. Eh, shows how much I know…couldn't you pick somewhere more discreet?"

Ling turned his head to stare horrifically at Sun Ce, who, like his father, seemed to get the wrong idea of actually simple things.

"We are _not_ partners, Ce." He let the pirate go, "I was simply trying to knock some sense into this idiot."

Ce didn't seem convinced, but shrugged never the less.

"And what was he doing this time?" he asked with a bored tone.

Ning did not want anyone else to know what he had been doing. What if people thought he was _nosy_? He'd have a hell of a time in this kingdom – what if he had to leave to Wei? He made a futile grasp at Ling.

"Listening in on Katana and Xun's conversation. I think it was rather _nosy_ of him, personally…"

Too late.

"Oh? And what exactly did he hear, eh?"

"Don't know. He didn't tell me."

Ce sighed and turned to leave.

"Well," he shrugged nonchalantly, "if you won't tell me, I guess you won't mind if the entire kingdom knows about you two…"

"What the _hell_?"

Now, Ning didn't particularly care for this statement, either, but he was much more concerned about the people thinking he was _nosy_. Luckily, he got an idea.

"I'll tell you two what I heard," he grinned impressively. When was the last time he had got such a brilliant plan? "if you both promise not to tell anyone about my – erm – coming across this information."

"Deal." They agreed quickly.

Unfortunately, Ning didn't seem to remember that Ce was the heir to the Wu throne. Lu Xun could easily be kicked out of Wu for thinking such things as the pirate had overheard. That tragic fact was overlooked.

"Xun wants to build a new kingdom!"

Ling looked disbelievingly at Ning for a moment. Things seemed to register quickly in his mind, however, for soon his expression had changed to that of pure horror.

"Ning!" he gasped.

The pirate cocked his head to the side slightly and scowled. Since when had he started to use his actual name? Since when had he had _permission_? Did he suddenly have some kind of crazy vision and want a truce? And why did he have such a look on his face? He didn't actually believe Ling was the stupid idiot he pointed him out to be, but sometimes he had to admit that his beliefs wavered. He just didn't make sense…

But as the Wu Lord walked away from the scene, a realization couldn't help but snake its way into Ning's mind.

Wu Lord…

Whoopsies. Maybe Xun might have to make a new kingdom sooner than he thought. He might be needing a new home.

THEYSAYHESEVILBUTREALLYWHOCARESBECAUSEILOVEHIM

"Yu! Holy crap! Yu!"

In Ce's eagerness to spread the news he had recently come across to his best friend, he completely forgot about knocking on said strategist's door. The sight that greeted him, though, did nothing to stop him in his conquest, and he grasped his friend's bare shoulders without a second thought.

"You won't believe what I just heard!"

Zhou Yu stared at him confusedly for a moment, trying to register what had just happened, what Ce was saying, and the situation he was currently in. After a moment of complete silence, he came to his senses and quickly pulled away.

"Ce!" he scolded, glaring at the other man (boy, teen…whatever!), "Could you at least _knock_ next time?"

To his complete surprise, though, Ce shook his head.

"You won't want me to! This is too interesting for even you to wait!"

Yu looked down at what he was (luckily) wearing. He had just come out of the shower and began throwing on random clothes. He hadn't even dried his hair or gotten his belt on yet. Looking down, he noticed part of his boxers was showing and his hipbone was clearly visible. He sighed and ran a hand through his drenched hair.

"Really, Ce. I'm sure it can wait until I'm fully clothed."

"No! It can't!" his friend exclaimed determinedly.

Yu frowned impatiently.

"Now you just seem desperate…"

"I am!"

Yu sighed again. He knew Ce would continue this until he got his way. He was stubborn against all things but direct orders. _Actually_, one time, he had even thrown Yu over his shoulder and started carrying him when the boy had refused to go swimming with him. It had been very hot that day, and he apparently hadn't wanted to go alone…

"Fine…continue…"

"Okay," Ce said seriously, "But I'm going to have to start a while back, and you have to promise not to get mad at me."

Yu glared suspiciously, but nodded.

"Right. A while back one of the main officers convinced most of the higher ranked men to disagree with my taking the throne, and now there is a secret plan that when my father falls the people of Wu will turn against me –"

"WHAT! _Ce_!"

"Wait! I'm not done. Okay, now…that means that when my father dies, I will no longer be able to rise to fill the throne –"

"I know what that means!" Yu exclaimed angrily, "But why the hell didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Because," Ce smiled and slumped his arm around his friend's bare shoulder, "You would have come up with some crazy plan to leave right away and conquer the rest of China, then destroy Wu, and I wanted to wait awhile."

Yu growled and rubbed his temple. He felt a headache coming on.

"And why, Ce, didn't you tell me how you felt about the idea? I would have come up with the perfect strategy."

The tiger of Wu grasped Yu's forearms and forced him to face him.

"I know, I know. I realized that a few days ago, and I felt too stupid to tell you. But I found out that someone else was contemplating leaving, too! Someone else wants to help conquer China, too!"

"And who might that be?" the strategist scowled, annoyed. It was probably a lowly soldier, with big ideas but no strength to back them up –

"It's Xun! He wants to build a new kingdom! Isn't that great?"

Yu gaped at him. Xun? The sweet, innocent boy with the red hat? Surely he was dreaming…

He felt one of the hands on his arm, shocked to find that he could register the sense. Maybe it was a really_ realistic_ dream, though. Maybe something completely impossible would happen right then. The roof would collapse, or Cao Cao would show up at the door begging for a truce, or Ce would start grinning seductively and licking his lips…

He blushed at the thought. Now why would he be dreaming of that?

"Yu? Are you all right? Or have you forgotten who Xun is? You're looking pretty clueless. Did you hit your head?"

"I…need to lie down…"

Ce helped him over to the bed, sitting down beside him as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Yu?"

"I am dreaming…this is all a crazy dream…if I go to bed, I'll wake up and Sun Jian will be congratulating you on achieving the throne early…"

Ce snickered.

"You're wide awake, buddy. I swear on Zhang He."

Yu poked his head out from under the covers, his damp hair sticking up in every direction.

"Since when has his life mattered to you?"

"Okay, I swear on my golden tonfas. Happy now? Are you going to come up with some crazy strategy on where to get our forces and what to name the new place? Where should our headquarters be, anyway?"

The strategist groaned and shoved the pillow over his head.

"And when did I agree on helping Xun on his little escapade, anyway?" his voice was muffled.

Ce hugged his bare chest and snuggled the part of the pillow that he assumed his cheek was under. Strategists hated being cuddled, he knew.

"When the officers of Wu decided to kick your commander out of the kingdom."

Suddenly, there was a crash at the door and Gan Ning and Ling Tong tumbled in, screaming accusations and threats at the top of their lungs.

"I was lying! I was lying!"

"You better not tell anyone, or I'll shove my nunchakus up –"

"Tong drugged me! I said those things when I wasn't sober! He told me to –"

"I swear, if you kick Xun out, I'll –"

"Kill Tong! Kill Tong! Or would you like me t-"

"I'll kill you! I will! Wait! Did you tell Yu? You better not have! I'll kill –"

"Right here, right now! I'll hang him for forcing me to say such things -!"

"_Quiet_!" Ce called.

The two men at the door stopped yelling and took in the sight before them. The entire room was silent, until Ning's sharp tongue slipped and he couldn't help but throw a comment out in the open, the earlier yelling completely forgotten.

"Did we interrupt something, you guys? I didn't know you were partners…eh, shows what I know…" he echoed Ce's earlier taunt.

"You interrupted nothing, my dear pirate," the no-longer-heir-to-the-Wu-throne said, "Now leave. You too, Tong. Oh, and tell Xun that I intend to be one of his main officers in the new army, and that Yu's my strategist."

The pirate and his rival stood dumbfounded for a moment. It didn't take long, though, before an entirely coincidental gust of wind blew the door shut with such a force that the lock fell shut and they were both slammed into the hallway.

"Wonderful." Yu sighed dramatically, "I think I have a headache coming on. And could you get off? You're too hot right now."

Ce got off, but couldn't help but say something.

"Am I now?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Turning you on, am I?"

Yu was normally very blunt and straightforward, but at that moment he was just tired and confused, so he played along.

"Oh, yes." He said breathlessly, "I can't take this anymore!" He grasped the sheets and pretended to thrash about in desire.

He was expecting him to say something back, of course, and so was entirely taken off guard when Ce came onto the bed and straddled his hips. He put each of his hands beside the strategist's head and began kissing him on the neck. Yu gasped as his tongue flicked out.

"Ce!" his breath hitched and for a moment the room spun.

He gathered his senses quickly, though, and flipped his friend over just as he began sucking on a sensitive spot.

"Ce!" he growled again, trying to ignore the fact that his arms felt like they would collapse any second, "Now I'm going to have a hicky!"

"Not _my_ problem," the tiger grinned victoriously.

"_Yes_, it is." Yu said, letting Ce roll him to the bottom when his arms became too lazy to hold him up, "You have to figure out a way for me to cover it for the meeting tomorrow."

"_You're_ the strategist." His friend eyed him hungrily, swiping his eyes up and down his body.

Yu blinked and then blushed at the expression he was given. It suddenly struck him how vulnerable he must have looked. Hair splayed on the pillow, face flushed, eyes wide with, well, vulnerability. He noticed Ce gaping at him for some reason, so he cocked his head to the side in a silent question. But then even _that_ must have made him look frail. He felt stupid, but he didn't want to move. Then he'd have to get off the bed…ugh, he was too lazy right then. And tired, he suddenly realized…very tired…

"_Ce_," he whined in one of his very rare and out of character moods, "I'm _tired_…want to sleep in my room tonight?"

For a moment he was struck by how much he reminded himself of Xiao at that moment.

"_Fuck_, yeah." Ce said, "There's no way I'm walking all the way back to my room this late. I'm much too tired. If you keep me up any longer, we might be late for the meeting tomorrow."

HEYLOOKITSANANGELWITHASHOTGUNIHOPEITDOESNTKILLMEYET

"I can't believe it…"

"Sir, it's – "

"No. I _refuse_ to believe it."

"But, sir –"

"No. This is much too good to be true. If you are telling the truth, then Shu has pretty much fallen."

"They still have –"

"Prove what you have said."

The soldier who had been ordered to collect Sima Yi nodded and stepped back a bit, waiting for his lord to begin following. He then proceeded to lead him back to the castle, where the captive apparently was.

It didn't take long to arrive at the destination, and soon Yi found himself standing all alone in the middle of a hallway, facing the most beautiful door he had ever seen.

Well, actually, the door was completely insignificant, but he found the plain landmark to be somewhat enlightening under the circumstances. He brought his hand up to the doorknob, trying not to get too excited, but savouring what happiness he could salvage from the moment anyway. If the soldier had not been lying…if the captive was really…then…

With an expression of determination, Yi twisted the handle and pushed the wood barrier open before he could think on what he had done.

And there, before him, was the most wonderful scene he had ever beheld. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, such was the happiness that coiled within him.

Zhuge Liang wrapped in chains and tied to the wall with the most miserable expression on his face.

…Well, he had a few chains tying his hands together…his expression was actually quiet calm…

But nevertheless he was happy with what he saw. He swayed slowly over to his rival, with his lips curled into the most victorious smile he could muster. Oh, the shame of losing…_he was so tired of feeling it_.

"Hello, Zhuge Liang." He sighed contentedly, "I trust you've enjoyed your stay so far."

"Wonderful."

His blood boiled. It would not be 'wonderful' for very long.

BUTWAITWHATTHEHELLSTHEANGELDOING

A little short, I know, for such a long wait…if anyone was even waiting. But, hey, I have been piled on with so much homework it's not even funny! Well, actually, it's not that much, but there really aren't many yaoi fics here! I need inspiration!

OR, something that's even more help and happiness, are ideas! I love them! Give me some crazy things that should randomly happen. I love writing pointless stuff, if you haven't noticed!

If you haven't caught on yet (but I'm sure you have), the ten main characters are Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Cao Pi, Zhou Yun, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Lu Xun, Katana, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong (not in any order, really). Pang Tong and Lu Bu will probably be included as well.

Next chapter Cao Pi and Zhou Yun will probably appear (along with other stuff).


	4. Hatred and Lust

Hello again!

I have finally discovered the one edible thing in the universe that will give even the most unfeeling human a burst of hyperness that will last an entire day…

A cup of fresh maple syrup from your own back yard!

Though this may result in too much sugar in your bloodstream, I found it to be delicious and enlightening. Use it before a project, a hobby, or just in your spare time! It's guaranteed to make you happy and hyper!

(No, really, you should try it! Just a suggestion, though…)

In this chapter, Cao Pi and Zhao Yun will make their first appearances…

MYSPIRITSARELOWCANYOUBUYMESOMEMORE

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!"

Cao Pi stabbed his sword through one of the innocent tapestries hanging on the wall. He was very, very angry. His blood had not boiled so much as it had at that particular moment. He wanted to kill. But not just anyone, no. He wanted to kill someone very important to Wei. He wanted to rip Cao Ren's heart out of his chest, cut out his eyes and set his body on fire. He wanted to torture the man to the brink of insanity, and then push him over and watch him fall. He wanted to wait where he fell, knife posed where he knew the bastard would land. And then he would burn everything…_everything_…

"I AM SO FUCKING PISSED OFF! BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

He snarled at a passing soldier, driving his fist into his ribcage. He heard a few bones snap, but continued his destructive path to his forced destination. Luckily for the soldiers, the door he was headed for was located in a part of the castle not usually entered by anyone. It was run down, abandoned.

"FUCK! I WANT TO BURN A KINGDOM TO THE GROUND!"

Preferably Wei. At that moment his anger was so great he would feel no guilt in killing even Sima Yi or his own father. He didn't even care for his purpose for walking through the halls at that moment. He wanted revenge, and he wanted everything to be right again. But Cao Ren would be dead.

Coming to the door he was meant to arrive at, he slammed his fist into the wall beside it with such a force that the door burst open.

Inside laid a very shocked, distraught Zhao Yun.

Pi slammed the door open as hard as he could, scowling and turning to stand threateningly over one of their two important captives. The dim light from the candle danced merrily, though as he stood there its cheer seemed to fade and it threatened to die. And he hoped it would. Honestly. He wanted every fucking thing in China to be killed. And he wanted to be the cause of it.

"Hello _Zhao Yun_." He said with enough venom to kill a small dog.

The other officer opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to reconsider as he saw the horrifying look gracing his captor's features. He didn't want to upset the man any further, it seemed.

But he could have said anything – _anything_ - and Pi's anger would have gone no further. It was maxed.

He was very, very angry.

Who would not be if their supposed ally had created a lie saying you had ties with the Wu forces?

Cao Pi had, one week prior, been caught by the bastard sending a few men to Wu. He had not informed anyone of his intentions, and so Cao Ren had jumped to the occasion and accused him of working with them.

It was absurd. Why the hell would he work for any kingdom other than the one he would be inheriting?

What he had _actually_ been doing, though, was securing Sima Yi's latest invention…_video…camer-as_…in the corners of the castle.

But Cao-fucking-Ren had used that as a chance to kick him out of the running for the throne. And now he would never hold Wei in the palm of his hand. He would never have another chance at obtaining China in its entirety.

That made him very, very angry.

He glared viscously at the man bound on the floor before him. Oh, there were so many things he could do to him, he knew. In every battle they had ever fought against Shu, Cao Pi had ended up in a duel against Zhao Yun. It was impossible to win the fights, and he always ended up either watching him retreat with his army, he himself retreating, or on the ground with a spear at his neck.

Only once had he held Zhao Yun's life in the palm of his hand.

And yet, every time he lay on the ground, thoroughly beaten and awaiting death, the man across from him had never taken his life. He had never even bound him, picked him up, and carried him back to his castle to be tortured for information. Instead, he left him lying there for another soldier to find…

Pi sighed as he looked down at the man. He scowled in anger and turned away. He was so pissed of his height of anger could not be measured by the tallest mountain. He wanted to rip someone's ribcage out from around their organs and watch as they collapsed in on themselves…

But he could not kill Zhao Yun.

Suddenly, the door in front of him burst open and a rather worn looking soldier rushed inside. Pi recognized him slightly, but it took him a while to realize he had been one of the few to check the _cameras_ regularly. He scowled at the man, though did nothing violent. He didn't feel like getting executed by Sima Yi.

"What is it?" he spat.

The soldier saluted as best he could and stared him straight in the eye.

"Sir! We have received information concerning the new inventions set to spy on the Wu castle."

Pi glared at him maliciously. Could he not see that there was a captive in the room?

"We have also been notified of Cao Ren's doings, and as your main troops will remain under you if you are kicked out of the kingdom. We have come to an agreement that this recent report may be of some assistance to you."

Obviously the soldier was either blind or blanked out in concentration. It didn't really matter, though, because Zhao Yun would need to be executed in the end. It was rather dishonourable, but any if information about anything of Wei leaked into the other kingdoms, they would be doomed.

Wait a second…

Cao Pi considered for a moment how they had come across the information about Cao Ren so quickly, but dropped the matter in his mind when he noted the more pressing issues.

"Continue." He ordered evenly, though in his mind he was very stressed out.

The soldier saluted him again.

"Sir!" he said, "We have witnessed on one of Sima Yi's inventions a conversation between one of Wu's strategists, Lu Xun, and one of their newest officers, Rakesh Siyamak. We have been informed that Lu Xun is planning on creating his own kingdom. What are your orders?"

The words cut swiftly into Cao Pi's train of thoughts, and he waited for a moment as the idea sunk in.

"Lu Xun?" he asked carefully, "The young master of tactics?"

The soldier nodded.

"That is correct, sir."

Though the man's face had no expression, Pi could see the twinkle in his eyes. It was obvious from his words what he wanted his commander to do.

And he could not deny his reeling thoughts. Through his anger, the urgent situation of his captive behind him, and the rushing look of anxiousness in his soldier's eyes, he had no time to ponder over the issue. He had to decide now.

"Well," his voice was raspy, "I would like you to send your most indiscreet ninja over to Wu castle," – the soldier had a look of brightness on his face as he nodded urgently – "and I would like him to deliver a message to Lu Xun and Lu Xun only."

He heard Zhao Yun shift in his position behind him, and he found himself lowering his voice so that if there were any listeners in the hall, they would not hear. He turned to his captive, but looked at the wall.

"Tell him to say…that Cao Pi would like to join his army, and that he will bring soldiers and another officer. I would like this task done within the next three days."

He heard the soldier's moves of agreement and hurrying to exit the room. Zhao Yun watched him, wide-eyed, as Pi bent down and turned him carefully onto his stomach. He expected the swift flick of a knife, or a hard knock in the back of his neck, but he wasn't expecting the soft feel of ropes leaving his wrists. He looked at his hands in wonder, shocked by the trust he had been given.

"And you, Zhao Yun…I have something special in store for you…"

He turned to stare determinedly at his captor. He would not go down with a fight!

"Though you have spared my life many times, I have yet another favour to ask of you. I give you the choice to accept my offer, or return to Shu with no scratches and a few secrets Shu might be interested to know…"

Yun gaped at him. Was he drunk, or…

"Zhao Yun, if you choose the first option, I would like to hold a fake execution in your name, with Cao Ren to be your executor." Cao Pi's eyes stared straight into his, "The room will be filled with only those of my own forces, and I will stand within close range in case anything happens and you are in need of my assistance."

Yun was so confused. Was this a trick? Had he planned this?

"I will have your shackles loose so that you may slip out of them at any given time…and I would like you to kill Cao Ren," His gasp was cut off by more words, "and then accompany me to the new kingdom to serve under Lu Xun."

Yun suddenly felt very stupid sitting down. He stood to his full height and tried to form words, but his lips wouldn't obey him.

"If you choose the second option, though, then I will give to you every important piece of information about Wei, if only you promise not to kill my father. Let him die of an illness…he would like to live long…" his eyes shifted downward for a moment, "I will then free you and supply you with my own horse so that you may return to Shu unharmed."

Yun finally found his voice.

"Why – why would you do that?"

To his complete surprise, the commander pulled out his spear from seemingly nowhere. It was handed to him, and he found he could speak no words. He gasped as the other man went on one knee before him and bowed his head.

"You have spared my life countless times before. There is no end to my debt, and this is the least I can do for you. Though I cannot free Zhuge Liang, I hope you will accept the offers I am able to supply you with. And if you think that all those times you did not cut my throat and leave me there to die were mistakes, I now give you the chance to kill me now. My horse is second closest to the wall on the far side of the stable. Please take it if you are to escape."

He stared down at the man and found himself becoming calmer with each passing moment.

"Even if – if I agreed to help you, what reasons do you think I'd have to trust you?"

"…Zhou Yun, do you think I would make such an act to simply kill you? I could have done that already, but yet again you now hold the upper hand. Why would I risk my life simply to make you die in such a dishonourable way as trusting the enemy?"

No. That much was obvious. Cao Pi valued his life above all…and he would not kill him. He would also not flee. To do such horrible things were worthy of nothing less than death in his eyes.

That left only one answer, and even though it was not well thought out, it was the only one left. But if he _was_ to join this new kingdom…

"Which strategists will be in this new kingdom?"

Cao Pi stood from his spot on the floor, his lips curling up slightly and it was obvious he was trying to keep his eyes blank.

"Lu Xun - quite obviously - and also I plan to drag Sima Yi along. When he hears of the news, I am sure I will be able to convince him to accompany…us?" he paused, "And if he comes, surely he will want to bring his new captive. Zhuge Liang would ensure the fourth kingdom with many new victories."

He didn't need to hear any more.

"I choose the first option…but please explain to me the small details you have yet to mention…"

A smile he had never seen before graced his former enemy's lips. It made him look…different.

"Well, I'll have to keep you captive somewhere for a week or two, depending on when the new kingdom will rise," he swept his eyes over him, "I promise you, though, that I will keep you in quarters fitting your station…"

Yun smiled. There was something else, though…

"But I'm sure you know that since I will be bringing you to Lu Xun, I will most likely be your commander for quite some time."

He didn't really look that angry anymore.

ITWONTCOSTYOUMUCHANDWHENDRUNKIMNOWHORE

"…so as your punishment you two will rewrite our four oldest books onto _these_ new scrolls. _Now_."

Ning glared over the table at Ling Tong, who looked like he was trying his hardest not throw something sharp at the retreating back of Xiao Qiao. But _he_ knew better than to do that. It wasn't her fault they were stuck with this task - it was _Tong's_.

Ning had been minding his own business watching the children play outside, when the bastard had randomly pounced him with a knife in his hand. Of course, he wasn't going to just get up and run away, so he had fought back with his rather powerful fists.

But _apparently_ such conduct in front of the children was not allowed in Wu, and so they had been given the task of rewriting four of the _longest_ books he had ever seen. Damn Xun for teaching him how to write…

"This is all your fault, pirate! If you would have just let me kill you…"

That was all the provocation he needed. Pouncing over the small desk they had been seated at, he knocked the bastard off his chair and began his quest to try and throttle him. Unfortunately, though, Tong seemed to have anticipated this, as he wasn't surprised at all and fought back with just as much force as he did.

Ning tried to pin his arms above his head, but only succeeded in giving him a scratch the length of his forearm. Ling attempted to drive him one in the gut, but because he was on the bottom, he couldn't hit with as much strength as he would have liked, and his hand ended up stuck between both their lower stomachs. He tried to pull his hand away, but the pirate had no shirt on (as usual) and his hand got caught on the edge of his pants. Each tug pulled them lower…

"Tong!" Ning gasped as a rather hard pull yanked both boxers and pants so they were only a centimetre away from his hairline, "Stop trying to strip me!"

He immediately jumped off the shifting boy, stumbling back as his foot caught on a chair.

"I wasn't _trying_ to!" Ling exclaimed, face growing hot as he noticed just how low he had gotten them, "My hand was stuck!"

"Mmhmm." Ning grumbled as he pulled up his pants and fumbled with the belt. Why didn't he sound convinced?

"Pirate?" he warned angrily, but also questioning him at the same time. Surely he didn't think…?

"If you want me _that_ bad, Tong, you shouldn't try to rape me. I would rather if you _asked_ before you shove your hand down my pants…"

Ling growled and grabbed the first thing his hands could reach – a paintbrush. Unfortunately, though, it had been resting in a bottle of ink, and the entire thing tumbled to the ground and stained the carpet. He stared at it horrifically, not noticing as Ning grabbed a brush of his own.

Suddenly, he was once again thrown to the ground, but this time his shirt was torn off, too. He flailed his arms frantically, trying to get out of the grip. Ning, though, only pinned both of his arms above his head, and took the paintbrush to his torso. He began moving it around in twisting motions, seemingly writing something, or drawing a picture.

Ling tried to wiggle free, but the grip was too tight. So he pushed up so their chest pressed tightly together. When he settled back down, there were words written like a reflection on the man's chest. He could make them out, though…

'**Your local rapist.'**

"Pirate!" he snarled, freeing his hands in the moment of confusion and stabbing the other man with his own paintbrush.

"GAN NING! LING TONG! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING? GET OVER HERE THIS INSANT!"

Immediately, they both stopped fighting, twisting around and facing a very angry looking Xiao Qiao.

BUTSORRYIFIACCIDENTLYMURDERYOU

For the second time within less than an hour, Ling Tong watched the retreating back of Xiao Qiao as she left after dealing them a punishment.

This time, though, if they fought no harm would be done to anyone but themselves. They had been placed in the oldest part of the castle, in the oldest bathroom and told to clean the entire thing. They had been locked in and told to feel free to kill each other, as the blood would not stain these magnificent black floors.

He turned around and beheld the sight of the cleanest looking bathroom he had seen in forever. Since it had not been used for years and years, it was absolutely clean. It seemed someone dusted regularly, too. How the hell were they supposed to clean an already sparkling bathroom? Were they to chisel the floor and replace the rusted showerheads? That sounded like more of a punishment. Or was it the time they were forced to spend together that would scar their minds permanently?

The sound of running water forced him to abandon his pondering thoughts and glance over at the bathtub, which was slowly filling to the top with heaps of hot water.

"Pirate, what the hell are you doing?"

Ning looked up from what he was doing and gave him a look that said he was stupid.

"Having a bath to get this ink off," he snickered at Ling's expression, "Don't get too excited, buddy, I'm not stripping down totally."

The other man glared as he began taking his pants off. Chucking them unceremoniously onto the floor, he sat in the gradually filling bathtub.

Feeling awkward, Ling stood to the side and took the scene in. The water must have been hot, or the room simply cold, because there was steam floating up from the water. He suddenly noticed that he had left his shirt in the room they had been in previously. He was rather cold, but there was no way he was going in there.

The tub was about half the size of the gigantic room they had been locked into. Some would even consider it a small swimming pool, if not for its shallowness. He could fit, but it wouldn't seem right for the two of them to be in there at the same time. After all, the pirate might drown him.

"Coming in, oh mighty Tong? Or would you rather have the truth etched onto your chest for the rest of your life?"

Ling snorted.

"Despite what you think, pirate, _you're_ the only rapist here. I'd rather not risk being fucked by walking into one of your ploys."

He walked to the edge of the pool-tub thing, and sat on the edge of the toilet. He watched as the pirate took off his headband and threw it onto the tiled floors.

He had always thought the band did nothing – was just there for the sake of being there, but oh, he was very, very wrong. As soon as the material left Ning's head, all of his hair felt down onto his face, framing his eyes and giving him a sexy look. He looked hot – tempting, almost. Ling's heart did a little flip-flop as the dark eyes glared at him from behind the bangs. He felt his cheeks growing hot, but he didn't have the will to look away and hide them.

"What are you looking at?" Ning's voice was low and growling, as usual, but somehow it seemed more attractive now.

"I-" his face turned even brighter as he struggled for the proper words to explain his staring.

Suddenly, he felt like a ditzy little schoolgirl.

What was wrong with him? So what if the pirate was sexy enough to pounce on at that moment with no regret? So what if everything he did and said at that time was tempting? So what if any other person – man or women – were in Ling's current position, they would have jumped the man without a second thought at their sexuality?

He would not – no matter what. He hated Ning, he really did…

Even though he had saved his life at one point…even though he never _really_ started any of the fights…

Come to think of it, it was usually Ling's own comments that provoked the sexy – er – _hated_ man.

But that didn't matter, of course. Their hatred was a habit, and that was that…um…yeah…

Suddenly, something wet grasped his arm, and he was pulled into the bathtub, right onto Ning's lap! He screeched – yes, _screeched_ – and attempted to get away, but the pirate had a rather good grip on him. He prayed that he was just imagining himself getting hard. Oh, god, he needed to get out of there. The other man started to laugh.

"Ning!" he yelled, "Let me go!"

He didn't heed that request, but he did stop laughing. Ling noticed his mistake too late.

"Since when did you use my first name?"

Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Why had his tongue slipped? Why was all of his blood rushing…to…his…

Oh, GOD!

What if Ning noticed? What if he said something? What if he thought he _liked_ him?

And how would he answer that _question_?

His face was buried into the pirate's bare chest – not of his own will, mind you – and that only added to the line of desires, doubts, and questions running through every part of his brain. He suddenly felt like fainting.

Not to mention the hot water! The steam must have been making him feel woozy…

Woozy? Since when had he used words like that?

Ah! He had forgotten to speak!

"Since I wanted," he wriggled again, "out."

"Oh, come on!" Ling looked up into his face and immediately blushed, "You really do need to get that ink off of your skin. It _will_ stain, you know. Just relax…you're all tensed up – in more placed than one, might I add. Did you bump your head or have you suddenly come to a conclusion that you actually _do_ want to rape me? I was just kidding earlier, _but_…"

"I am not in any way turned on by you, pirate." Ling scowled and pulled away hard, "Fine. I'll wash the ink off of my skin – _as long as you give me my space_."

And so he did what he usually did when he took a bath – he took out his hair tie, just like Gan Ning.

Pushing his head under the water to get the ponytail kink out of his hair, Ling came up soaking wet and good-humoured. He stood up in the bath-pool-thing and began stripping his pants off. He noticed that his actions had the same effect the pirate's did on him.

Maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

Or maybe they both were.

Or perhaps it was the heat of the tub, who knew? But neither of them would ever – _ever_ – even _consider_ doing anything even slightly sexual to the other. They hated each other, after all. Ling just wanted to get him back.

Bending down, he put a hand on each of the pirate's thighs, allowing his hair to fall beside his face.

"Getting a little hot, Ning?" he said seductively, leaning down so their faces were mere inches away.

He knew Ning was turned on – hell, _he_ was starting to think up crazy scenes – but they would never even think about carrying anything out.

They hated each other too much…

Maybe a little too much?

Ning's eyes were closed halfway now, partially glazed in the beginnings of lust.

"Fuck," he said, "If you don't get off me right now, I'm going to pounce on you and do something we'll both regret."

Ling got the hint – he couldn't control himself much longer, either. Sitting back down, he glared over at the delicious looking pirate.

_Just one kiss?_ he asked himself.

But, no, they hated each other much too much…

Right?

ATLEASTYOUDIDNTDIEOFOLDAGERIGHT

Hope you liked it…I wouldn't mind a few more reviews, though. I'm wondering if my story's all right? Is anyone interested in it? Should I stop writing it…because, just to tell you, I probably won't.

Just give me some ideas…something you want to see happen…

Anyways, next chapter Lu Xun will come in again. Sorry for keeping him out for so long.

And which pairing would you like to see more often?


	5. Hide Everything From Everyone

Oh my god! I just realized that I was doing the stupidest thing ever! I was blocking anonymous reviews! Aren't I an idiot?

LOOKAFALCONTHECOLOUROFDEATH

It had been two months since the last battle between any of the kingdoms. No two swords had clashed in any attempts at murder – only meaningless hours of training for fights that had long ago faded away. It seemed China had united itself all on its own, for no reason other than to give the warriors a rest from the tiresome sound of metal on metal.

Perhaps it was fate that had done this, some of the soldiers thought. They pondered this in their hours of boredom when they could think of no other things to do. Had the gods brought this peace upon them? Would China finally come to an end of the chaos for good? It seemed too long since the last battle – the kingdoms were trading again. They were lucky, the leaders thought…it was all sheer luck.

But of course they were wrong.

The fighting had stopped for the rise of the new kingdom of Lu Xun. After many letters and twenty nights of no rest, he had finally gotten things under control and was prepared to leave with his army when he found the courage to do so. It didn't seem right, though, as much as he wanted to do it. He would be abandoning many of those he had loved and grown up with – and soon would be facing them in battle.

He tried to remove from his mind the image of himself standing over a blood-soaked Shang Xiang in her bright red army uniform. Would he really be able to destroy all that he knew for the sake of his kingdom?

But then, such was the life of a strategist. One must focus not on emotions, but on progress and honour. Well, that's what he had read in a stupid little scroll he had found in the library. How he hated its smooth surface and stained lettering…perhaps it was wrong, but he went by its words, however reluctantly...

Looking down at the note he had written for himself, a bit of the anxiety that had filled his heart flitted away…

_Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Officer, Strategist, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Katana, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, guaranteedfive thousand soldiers…_

It would have been helpful had Cao Pi of informed him of the names of the two unknown officers he was bringing. Perhaps then he would have known where they stood in their chances of rising to actually become a true acknowledged kingdom. Five thousand soldiers were not a lot to start off with. They could easily be annihilated if any of the others spotted them...

Well, at least he knew where they would first strike to obtain their own place to stay – castle and all. It was a nice place…filled with cherry blossoms and fishing ponds. An army of a merehalf athousand defended the land, so it would be easy enough to obtain the place. The villagers there knew this as well, so it wouldn't be too difficult to persuade them into surrendering - if they wanted to do that, which they didn't.

It wasn't much of a place for a kingdom, though, but Xun figured it was a good place to set themselves up with no one noticing. The castle stood quite close to the border of the country, so the area wouldn't be so much as glanced upon by the other kingdoms. A search for the missing officers wouldn't have to be worried about, either. Each one of them apparently had a good alibi to go upon…

Okay…maybe a search would be issued…they were all leaving the same day, after all…surely Zhuge Liang would be able to sense that something was happening…

Xun sighed and said a word aloud simply for the comfort of hearing his own voice. He was alive, at least, and that was a wonderful accomplishment considering all of the previous battles he had fought. Surely this one would make no difference.

Attempting the process which he had repeated a dozen times in the past two days, he took a piece of parchment from his drawer and scribbled a quick message onto its surface.

_Cao Pi,_

_Now is the time to strike. The new kingdom will march from the gates of Wu in one week's time. Please arrive with your officers the day prior. I will meet you just outside of Xia Kieh. Your soldiers shall remain hidden in the forest two kilometres away – food and equipment will be provided. I beg that you keep your identities as discreet as possible._

_Lu Xun_

Feeling a sudden surge of daring pass through him, Xun sent for Cao Pi's trusted spy and ordered him to deliver the note as soon as possible. He was right on thinking that the moment would leave quickly, though, and he nearly stopped the man on his way to the window.

Xun had pictured the sending of the note to be much like that moment in many ways, but the regret and excitement he felt afterwards was tenfold to what he had predicted. Slamming his little red hat down on his head with unnecessary force, he turned to inform the others of what he had just done.

"Holy-!"

To the poor strategist's dismay, Katana happened to have magically swept into the room and was leaning comfortably right over his left shoulder. He had this evil little smirk on his face that said he knew he was going to startle him.

"I see you've sent the letter. Is suppose we're leaving in one week's time?" he continued when he received a nod, "Well, _thanks_ for telling me. You'd think you would have informed me of your plan…a little short notice, don't you think?"

Xun huffed and stared out the window at the moon, full in all its glory.

"_I_ didn't even know what I was doing until it was done. I have to get this over with quickly. If Cao Pi truly wants to join Shei, then marching a little early won't bother him…I do find it strange, though, that he'd want to join the new kingdom when soon he'll own Wei…"

"We already went over this," Katana snorted, "and it doesn't matter! But, hey! When did I agree on _Shei_?"

Xun swivelled his chair around, causing the other boy to stumble into him heavily. He pushed him off lightly, saying, "It doesn't matter if you agree. It's just a name and no one will think anything of it. I rather like it, though…it mocks the other kingdoms, in a way."

Standing up from his place on the chair, the young master of tactics strolled towards the door. He took one last glance at the dim lighting in his room before fixing his hat and pushing into the hallway.

"Will you join me in informing the other officers of the date of our leave?"

ITSEEMSTOBEFOLLOWINGME

Half a week later…

The kingdom of Wei was in utter disorder. The small battle that had taken place the day prior had brought with it the loss of Cao Cao, or rather…his _displacement_. It seemed that no number of spies, foot soldiers, or peasants could locate the missing emperor. Cao Ren and Xu Huang had taken this chance to begin their reign of the kingdom, demoting half of the officers to a place far below the ranks they were originally stationed at. The new emperor had taken a protesting Zhen Ji as his wife, and his right hand man had a strange look whenever Sima Yi passed by.

Cao Pi had been assigned to the spot of the lower officer's cook – Cao Ren feared that if he was stationed anywhere higher, he might find his food poisoned. The _kind_ emperor, though, had allowed him to keep his 'sex slave,' and had given him a nice uniform adorned with little bronze chickens on the front.

"Here."

Zhao Yun stumbled back as a rather large bag filled to the brim with daggers and poison was thrusted violently into his unsuspecting hands. He nearly fell back onto the chair behind him as Cao Pi opened the zipper and began shovelling in random items from the nearly empty drawers.

"Sir-" he winced as a dagger unsheathed itself and slipped through the layers of fabric, surprising him with a small cut. He dropped the bag by accident, and went to pick it up, but bumped heads with his new commander and fell back, just missing the chair.

Cao Pi looked down angrily for a moment, but his expression soon softened to one of deep sadness, and he helped Yun onto his bed.

"Sorry," he said sincerely, "but we're leaving today – I'm in a hurry."

Yun nodded dizzily at him, holding his spinning head for a moment before he tried to sit up.

"Do you think we'll have enough food to last for an extra day in the forest? We're leaving pretty early, after all…"

Pi turned around and continued to pack.

"I have everything planned out." He said shortly, then added quietly, "And father's probably fine…he'll fix Wei when he comes back…"

Yun tried to ignore the innocent doubt behind that statement, looking away slightly and shifting where he lay. What if Cao Cao was actually dead and word got to his son?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Yun shot up quickly, shooting a glance over at Pi and all the carelessly placed luggage, before stating loudly, "We're busy! Don't come in!"

His commander sneered at him, obviously embarrassed, but said nothing.

Unfortunately, though, whoever was at the door didn't seem to care for Yun's defensive words, and slipped into the room with an aura of impatience and a patch around his left eye.

"Xiahou Dun!" Pi gasped, shoving most of the luggage behind the chair and out of sight, "What brings you here? And why are you barging into my room? Surely you know it is not proper…"

Though he was normally civil with his father's right hand man, he was in much of a hurry and had no need to be polite to any of the officers that might later become his enemies.

"I wish to accompany you to the new kingdom." Dun said shortly.

For a moment Yun was completely surprised that he had found out about that certain secret that had been barely whispered among the three kingdoms, but it didn't take him long to realize that, at some point, the rumour would have had to be heard by someone that wasn't a part of it. He looked closely at the man that stood at the door, and remembered him as Cao Cao's right hand man. He noticed that his visible eye seemed a little red…as though he had been…

"I see the information has leaked out," Cao Pi sneered, "Of course, there must be at least one fool that had been told if the idea originated in Wu…Xiahou Dun, why do you wish to accompany me to the new kingdom?"

The man with the eye patch bowed, whether it was out of respect or to cover his expression, Yun couldn't guess.

"To carry out the wish of your father, and stand at your side."

As he straightened up, Pi stood and faced the window, a grim expression lining his face. He stared vaguely at the glass, seemingly thinking of something. Zhao Yun shifted a bit. He wasn't considering the death of Cao Cao, was he? The man was a war god – he wouldn't die in such a petty battle…but there was still doubt, he supposed.

"The soldiers are waiting, sir." Yun cut in, acting as much like a soldier as he could, but still trying to hurry the men along. It wouldn't be god for anyone to get too deep into thought before they left. Second thoughts about this trip would only make things slower, and he might begin rethinking his own decision.

Dun didn't make a reaction to his statement, though. He simply stood where he was and waited. Pi didn't wait, though.

"Officer Xiahou Dun, please pack your things. We will be leaving shortly."

OHCRAPTHERESNOTONEBUTTHERESTHREE

Short, I know, but this is really just a filler chapter. I'll have more eventually, and the action will soon start. I'm basically still at the beginning of this story…I might have to change the name, too. Would you tell me if that's all right? I was originally going to base it on the OC, Katana, but then I became interested in all of the other pairings, too, so the title doesn't really make sense anymore. What should I change it to?


	6. March, Slaughter and Drink

Just so you know, I was listening to 'Children of Decadence' by Children of Bodom while I was writing the first bit- sorry for the short and not very detailed explanation of their first battle, by the way.

Oh, and thanks for the REVIEWS! Sorry, though, to The Providence Crow...I don't think I can fit Sima Yi/Zhang He into this story. Sima Yi is going to be paired with Zhuge Liang. If I did do that pairing, Sima Yi would end up killing He. Hee hee! Sorry!

And thanks to Silver Marquis! I might use that name when I update chapter seven, but it sounds really familiar. I'll check it out. Oh, and the reason why it's named Shei, is because two of the kingdoms start with the letter w, and two end with the letter u, so I figured I should use sh and ei to even things out! -

Thanks also to Soukatsu! You guys have helped me get inspired to write this chapter!

**Note you must read: In this story, Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao are not related. I am not going by the real history. I made up most of the names of the places, too.**

* * *

War. 

Swords clashed, sweat dripped, feet danced, people died. It wasn't pretty, but it needed to be done. Some cried as they killed, such was the sadness of this thing people called war. Others smiled at each person that fell, thinking they had won the battle when the guilt of watching their prey die would haunt them for the rest of their pathetic lives.

Souls left bodies as the automatic drive to kill took over every skilled fighter's body, and they found themselves tearing everyone to shreds in their desperate struggle to settle the roaring fire that was boiling within their hearts.

People ducked as hordes of arrows soared through the skies in symphony, lodging themselves into people's chests and urging their life to flow from their bodies. Everything screamed of death, reeked of rotting flesh and dried blood. Everyone moved with a united desire to murder anyone that stood before them, barely missing their own allies' necks as they swung their swords and hammers relentlessly.

In the future Shei would be looked upon as savage killers for this one battle. Most people would say that war was a thing of strategy and intelligence - that one must avoid battle at all costs, but this one fight would forever be an acception. They fought maliciously for the subtlety of hiding afterwards. They cut heads from shoulders and stained flags with blood for the hope of a short peace afterwards to gather more strength. This first battle of the fourth kingdom was fought with no tactics - the commander had ordered every opponent killed, no prisoners, and no one to be let escape.

The officers head spear-first into the coming hordes of men, taking out all they could in their moment of glory until their troops followed up. Forever men would be awed by the few men that died in this battle with no rules or laws. Children would fear the stories of the men that marched forward to claim their own base to fight the other three kingdoms. People would try to copy their vigour an strength in future wars, but fail horribly at their sad attempts to immitate the savage. The author of 'The Art of War' would have scowled at the foolish antics of Shei if he had been their, having them all beheaded for their stupidity.

But they won. And the flags of the fourth kingdom would be coloured with a rainbow of blood, metal and ashes.

* * *

Looking down at the soft neck of his horse, Lu Bu trudged onward under the dark canopy of trees. He had been travelling for four long days in an attempt to flee from a town he had been staying. It was a nice place when he got there, and everyone seemed friendly enough, but after a few months someone had been found murdered in the bar he was frequently seen at. Of course, Lu Bu, being known as a savage murderer, had been accused right then and sentenced to death. But why would _he _of all men have to die such a ridiculous death? It wasn't right. 

So he left. And then they followed.

He had already gone through Shu and Wei, and so had decided to seek refuge in the renowned kingdom of Wu instead. He had travelled for four long days, and he was getting tired.

* * *

Gan Ning laughed loudly and took another swig of wine. He smiled brightly as he tasted the sweet grapes in the concoction, thanking whatever god had caused Xun to pick such a wonderful place to stay. It had turned out to be a city famous for its wine - _famous_! Of course, Xun hadn't been too happy to find this out, but Ning was dancing with joy! The wine was so delicious that he had already drank three glasses - and the party had just started! 

But he wasn't drunk - yet. No, he could still tell who was who, and understand most of the words people were saying. There was only a thin fog over the room, and he hadn't begun to hit on random people. He wasn't planning on any of it to worsen, either, he thought, finishing his fourth glass and refusing more. He had just moved into a new castle with his former enemies running about it,and he was going to stay as alert as he could...

"Would you like some more wine, pirate?"

Spinning around in his chair, Ning spotted the mocking expression of one Ling Tong staring back at him.

"And why would _you_ be offering _me_ wine?" he flushed as he found his words were beginning to slur.

Ling grinned evilly.

"No reason. I just thought that this might be the perfect occasion for me to kill you. No one would suspect me if you were murdered, wandering the dark corridors in the middle of the night, unaware of your surroundings..." he glanced over Ning's shoulder, "They'd probably suspect Sima Yi."

Turning again in his chair, the pirate found himself staring at a group of people he thought never could be together. It was amazing! It was crazy! It was -

"Holy fuck!" Ning suddenly exclaimed, spinning back to look at Ling, "Zhuge Liang is here!"

The other man gave him an obvious look before picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"_Yeah_," he said, "he's on our side now."

On their side? On _their _side? They had Zhuge Liang on _their_ side! Suddenly, the cautious feeling Ning had felt previously flitted away. They had the greatest strategist to have ever lived on their side. Who the hell cared if he got drunk in the middle of the night? The wine base of Shei would forever be the safest place on the face of the earth for the rest of eternity now!

Filling his glass to the brim with wine, Ning guzzled the entire thing back and stood drunkedly before Ling Tong.

"Cheers!" he said, spilling a bit of the wine on both of them, "We've got the best fucking strategist in China on our team!"

He was quickly pulled back into his seat, though, and Ling hushed him loudly, signalling to the front of the room.

"-so, of course, after such an amazing victory, of course something rather unfortunate must come about..." Xun was standing at the head of the main table, announcing something thatseemed slightly hard to catch to the pirate, "I hadn't expected so many to hear of this new kingdom coming about, and so I hadn't arranged to catch a large castle. Soon, though, after our name has spread, we will be able to move on to greater things, but..."

The strategist shifted slightly, sweeping his eyes over the room and edging away from a rather violent looking drunk.

"Because of the size of the kingdom, the soldiers will have to sleep in the lower levels, in the small rooms by the wine cellars. Sorry...I really am. There are six rooms left for the higher officers."

What? Ning shook his head joyously at the sound of everyone sighing. He hadn't really caught what the young boy had said. Something about wine and soldiers? Yeah, that sounded about right.

"I'm relieved," Ling said quite suddenly, "I thought something bad had happened. Of course we all expected this! But then...that means I'll have to share a room with someone...hm..."

As he scanned the room for something, Gan Ning took a few minutes to try to understand what he had said. When it finally clicked in though, his happy drunkedness went into action.

"Oh!" he grabbed Ling's arm and tugged it frantically, "You're my partner! You're mine! We have to get the best room! Hurry!"

The other man, obviously seeing the childishness in his actions, stared at him and said, "You're drunk."

The pirate contemlated this for a few moments, before agreeing joyosuly and looking around the room.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were walking up to Lu Xun and Katana, the pairs being quite obvious; Cao Pi was speaking to Zhao Yun with an a look of reluctant determination, glancing every so often at the door; Zhuge Liang was nodding respectfully at Xiahou Dun's words...and Sima Yi was making his way to the door with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, even if I wasn't drunk, I'd still want to get the best room - and it looks like you're going to have to be my roommate."

* * *

Xiahou Dun rolled uncomfortably onto his side. He rather didn't like the idea of sharing a room with his former kingdom's rival strategist. He would have gone with Pi, but the man was going to stay in with his other officer, Zhao Yun, to keep an eye on him and make sure he kept his promise. Sima Yi would have been his next choice, but he had already been running off to get his own room by the time Dun had finished speaking to Pi... 

_"Very good, Guan Yu. You're becoming a rather impressive fighter."_

_Dun scowled and looked away, well aware that he wasn't going to get praise for what he had done on the battlefield, no matter whose life he was trying to save._

_"You may take your leave and rest before the celebration."_

_Guan Yu nodded, leaving the tent abruptly._

_A rather long, tentative silence followed this, in which Dun had turned away to avoid Cao Cao's burning gaze. He didn't regret what he did in the fight, but he still couldn't bear that look that his friend was giving him._

_"Xiahou Dun." Cao said formally, "What you did in that battle was not what would be normally looked upon as worthy of praise. You could have been killed, and the unit would have continued onward to the main camp, where we would have been defeated. You acted out of feeling, not strategy. Where you should have gone back and informed the other officers of such a strong force approaching, you charged onward and engaged in battles with not one other soldi-"_

_"Cao-" Dun spun around, "You were lying there with a broken leg! They were less than one hundred paces away!"_

_"Dun-" Cao warned, dropping his superior act._

_"No. Do not waste your breath on scolding me, Cao. I am your friend before I am your officer. If youare ever in that position again, I would do it all over! I was so scared! I thought you were gonna...gonna..."_

_His lips quivered and he found that he could no longer speak. He mentally chastised himself as tears began to flow down his cheeks. He looked down, trying to hide them._

_"Dun..." Cao sighed, coming forward and wrapping his arms around his best friend, "It's alright, we're alive..."_

_Dun hugged him back._

_"I kn-know, but I was s-so sc-ared."_

Dun's face flushed at the memory of that little scene. He wondered briefly why that had come drfting into his mind at such a time, but found himself unable to bear the thought of his missing commander. He briefly heard Zhuge Liang lay down on the other side of their one bed, before he pulled the pillow over his head.

With desperate hopes that Cao was still alive, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I know, I know...short again, but these small filler chapters are desperately needed. I can't make it too rushed, no matter how much I want to get the story going. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.

Oh, and when chapter seven comes up, so will the new name! I need more ideas, so I can combine them all and have the best ideal title for this. So if you're looking for this story a while from now, don't be looking for 'If I Were A Soldier.' Just look for a DW story under my penname, 'Inky the Bird.'

And, I hope you all should know by now that the pairings are: Zhou Yu/Sun Ce, Zhao Yun/Cao Pi, Cao Cao/Xiahou Dun, Sima Yi/Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun/Rakesh Siyamak (Katana), and Gan Ning/Ling Tong (not in any order). Sorry if you don't like my pairings...I wanted to remind you all, though, that this story is based mainly on romance, so sorry if the plot sucks and things are too cliché. I'd really like some ideas for the pairings too. Oh, and **nearly everyone will be out of character. I'm not good with DW characters.**

Love you all! Thanks again for your reviews!


	7. Wake Up, It's Raining

Hi everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews! I've been struggling in getting this one up - my ideas are so far off and I don't want the story to seem rushed. I desperately need some ideas for filler chapters...and who should be the top for each pairing? I've never written lemon. I'll need to eventually here.

And I think I may be able to fit Zhang He in somewhere in later chapters...

* * *

Zhou Yu rolled over on the bed, basking in the thought of finally having a day off. He was, after all, no longer the main strategist of the kingdom. This was Lu Xun's piece of China, now, and so he was both ruler and master of tactics. Oh, how Yu had longed for a day off... 

Moving his leg on the mattress a bit, though, he noticed that the sheets felt rather different from the day before. He was sure that they would not feel as his previous silk ones did in the morning, but he hadn't expected anything like this...they were up rather high beside him, too. Had he fallen off of the bed?

But as Yu opened his eyes to investigate what the hell was wrong, the sound of soft snoring reached his ears and he immediately remembered the night before...they had all had to share a room with someone, as there wasn't enough rooms for each of the main officers to have their own. He had, of course, agreed to Ce's plan of sharing, and they had set off to get the best sleeping quarters.

Upon inspecting the few that were left, though, the two had discovered that there was only one bed in each room. They had no problem sleeping together, of course, as they had done so dozens of times when they were slightly younger, but imaging the other officers in the same bed brought laughter even to Yu's usually calm demeanor. Cao Pi and Zhao Yun sleeping side by side...it would never happen.

But as Yu's mind had drifted off for a moment, he had begun to unconsciously rub his foot up and down for no reason at all, causing his leg to move with it. He blushed furiously as his head returned to the present- his leg had been on top of Ce!...Again!

For the young strategist, this was not something so horriblyuncommon as to freak out over. He had waken up in many more embarrasing positions as one such as that when the two had slept on the same mattress. There was this one time, for instance, not too long ago, when Yu had woken up to find himself completely on top of the tiger commander. In_ that_ particular situation, he had been so surprised that he woke Ce up, who had in turn spent the rest of the day laughing his ass off and taunting his best friend with suggestive glances.

Rolling off of the bed as gently as he could, Yu began to make himself presentable for the day.

That was when he noticed the soft pitter patter outside his window.

* * *

It was raining - completely, horribly downright pouring. 

For nearly all of the officers and commoners of Shei, the devastating sound had been the most heartbreaking thing they had heard for the past month. The poor men...most of them had been planning to take their day off to wander aimlessly around the courtyard, while the more refined had been counting on riding their horse around and mapping out the surrounding districts. The few children who had just recently been found hiding in the carriages had been completely enraged by what they had discovered was going on outside their little cart.

To Gan Ning, though, absolutely none of this mattered one little bit. He was a pirate, after all, and now that he had no ship to maintain, rain was something he rather liked, and looked forward to. That's why when he had gotten up out of his oddly large bed for one person and strut into the Dining Hall, he was the only person with a grin plastered upon his face.

Laughing at the long looks he had encountered inside, Ning made his way out into the great courtyard.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The pirate gasped at such a degrading statement coming from someone on such a lovely day. His surprise slipped past him, though, as he realized who it was out in the pouring rain.

"Ling Tong, my good friend," he slung his arm around the unsuspecting man, "how are you doing on such a fine day?"

Ling, though, jumped ten feet away and exclaimed shrilly, "Get your hands off me, evil pirate! I had enough of that when you were attempting to feel me up last night!"

Ning flushed crimson, confused beyond belief. What the hell was he talking about?

"Huh?"

The rain was loud enough to cover words that were not said loudly, but the other man seemed to understand what he said. He turned around, glaring at the pirate and gritting his teeth. His hair was starting to fall out of his ponytail from the force of the rain and there was goosebumps on his arms.It looked like he wasn't very good out in such weathers.

"You...don't remember, do you?"

Ning had to strain his ears to hear that statement, and looking closely he saw a hint of relief on his rival's face. Last night? Hadn't he said something about last night? He had been...what had he been doing?

"No...I don't remember anything."

"Good!" Ling exclaimed, slumping his shoulders and smiling a true - however relieved -smile, "Everything's normal, then!"

The pirate cocked his head to the side slightly, peering at him through the ever-quickening rain. Everything didn't _seem_ normal. It seemed the exact opposite. Perhaps he had donw something embarrassing while he was intoxicated? Oh, no, he hadn't started a fight with the people from the Wei or Shu, had he!

"What did I do!" Ning panicked, looking around for Ling, who seemed to have disappeared.

Where had he gone? He needed to know what he did! He needed to find him! Where the hell was he! He needed him!

Er - to ask him what he had done.

Something suddenly pulled hard on his sleeve, and he nearly jumped ten feet when the sound of thunder burst by. He wasn't scared of a little storm, no, but he didn't really feel all that brave when some random thing came up behind him when no one was around the wind was so loud that it would cover any yells for help. But it was, of course, probably just Ling.

"Ning...can you, um, help me find my way back?"

Wow. That was _not_ Ling. Had Ling ever asked for his help? No. Had Ling ever used his first name? No. Had Ling ever been so nice? No.

Turning around, though, Ning realized that it _was_ the little bastard who had previously run off.

"What the hell'd I do last night, eh?" he asked.

The other man, though, was staring over his shoulder with a horrified expression on his face. And there were droplets running off his face that were separate from the rain...The pirate put a hand on his shoulder, to see if he was alright. The rest of Ling's hair fell out of the hair tie, and plastered itself onto the side of his face. He didn't seem to notice anything, at all.

As another bolt of lightning struck, the hand on Ning's arm tightened, and he could've sworn the other man inched closer to him.

"I...I wanna go inside..."

The sound of thunder echoed loudly after the bolt, so near that the pirate was sure the next strike would be quick and close. Ling wouldn't like that. It was obvious there was something going on with him and thunderstorms. He didn't seem to be fairing to well...

The predicted bolt of lightning stuck even nearer than Ning had expected. A nearby tree caught fire for a quick moment before the rain put it out, and the trunk split in half. Ling jumped right into him, but then suddenly stopped moving. Was it really that bad?

After a few impatient moments on his part, Ning finally pulled his rival'schin up so he could look him in the face.

The bastard - he had fainted.

* * *

He was trying his hardest. His_ hardest_. He was doing his very best not to turn over and scream wildly into his _commander's_ sleeping face. He could deal with the hissing, the heavy breathing, even the _growling_, but he could _not _handle the thrashing about. Cao Pi was said to be a calm man, a man of serenity, even while he was arrogant and self-centered. He was not supposed to be afraid of anything, and yet here he was having a nightmare!

Yun seethed as his roommate bumped into his back for the thousandth time that night. He didn't know what time it was, but it was dark out, and so it was probably still night...that or it could be raining...either way, he was tired! He wanted to sleep, but that option didn't seem to pertain to him. And why the hell not you might ask? Because he was in bed with a raving two-faced idiot! The rumours were obviously very wrong about the man he lay beside...as roommates.

..._Actually_, when Yun _really_ listened to the sounds Pi was making, it sounded slightly as though he was having some hot dream about someone...it _was_ possible, after all. But who would he be dreaming about? Zhen Ji (AN: Pi's not married to her in my story, quite obviously), one of his former servants..._Zhang He_? Or maybe...Diao Chan, Lu Bu, even!

And that brought up another question...was Pi straight, bi, or gay? That would be an interesting thing to learn. He couldn't exactly poke him awake and ask him, but maybe the subject would come up at one point. There was only so many things two could talk about, after all. They'd used up quite a few, too.

Yun yelped as a sharp nail dug into his side.

"Wh-what?" his commander said ditzily as he slowly woke up.

"Pi! You scratched me!" Yun scowled as he looked down at his bleeding side, then sneered as he realized the informality of what he had said.

"I...what? Where is now?"

The former Shu officer looked over at his commander, rather surprised to see the uncharacteristic expression of a dazed twelve year old where the usual scowl should have been. It was quickly shaken off, though, and replaced with the usual frown. It was obvious whatPi was thinking - he looked rather angry with himself.

"Sorry," he said, "What time is it?"

Yun looked outside.

"Either it's still night, or it's raining. I cannot tell."

"Well...I'm going to go look around the castle, then. Care to join me?"

It was raining.

"Sure."

He could hear it - the pitter patter of the soft drops falling from the sky...Did it rain a lot there? Was that why the wine was so good - because the grapes were well watered? Did the rain taste different here, or was it exactly the same as back in Shu?

Shu...

If he went back, would they accept him again?...Probably not...probably never...Did that mean he would have to make Shei his new home?

...Perhaps he would think more on that later, after it stopped raining. Pi was already starting to look impatient, and he didn't want to miss a chance to do something on such a dreary day. Why waste free time - time that he would usually be training during?...

It was raining, after all.

* * *

Sorry! Long wait, short chapter! But the wait was going to be even longer, I thought! I'm just about to go to my cottage, so I'm not going to be back until late Monday night. At least I update, right? Well, anyway, if any of you don't get the new title, here's my rushed explanation (I haven't packed yet!):

Minimum - the beginning of life, when you're just starting off (you're small yet, with limited power).

Maximum - you're at the climax in your life, where you have all the power you could ever get, and YOU'RE in control.

Requiem - I know it's some random song at a funeral, or something like that, but it sounded so cool and it just fit. It's the end of your life - you're dead.

I just though this would fit the story, as it follows the characters lives, and the existence of Shei. This name just randomly came to me. I don't remember how. I liked it, so I used it.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'll update at some point (hopefully next week)!


	8. Defensive Measures

Thank you so much for the reviews! I've never made it this far in any story I've ever written on this site! My longest was six chapters, and it sucked (different profile)! Yay, this is my record!

This chapter, I am proud to say, contains PLOT! Yes! It is NOT a filler chapter! It's REAL! Whoop! I can't believe I made it this far!

And again, I would like to say that Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun are not in any way related! They are not cousins, okay? Not in this story, I mean! They are in real life and the game.

And I'm VERY sorry to all you! I haven't updated in forever! I fear, though, that this story will not be completed if I don't get a little inspiration...but I've noted that I'm not the only one that seems to be abondoning their stories...

* * *

He wasn't gone. He was MIA. There was no way that such a stong and talented man could be lost from the face of the earth at such a young age. He was alive, and Xiahou Dun would prove it. He would find Cao Cao, and together they would go back to Wei, unite China, and live on to see the new world. Things would be all right, and everyone would be happy..._everyone_...Cao included. He was not dead - just...missing. 

Dun sat up in his and Zhuge Liang's bed. The strategist was long gone by the time he had woken up, even if one of his worse nightmares had caused him to sleep less that night. He had been laying there for hours, afraid to move in case the nightmare had been real...

Perhaps, though, if he just walked around the area a bit, his mind would settle and his paranoia would go away. He needed to get outside...even if it was raining.

As he dressed, Dun wondered if maybe he should map out the surrounding area on a piece of paper. Though he wasn't bringing a horse, and wouldn't go very far, even the smallest of maps would fetch a fairly good price so early in the move. Even if it was just of the courtyard, someone would be willing to pay a few talents.

* * *

"Damn." Xun said firmly as the last of his informants left the room. He hadn't expected someone to escape...he hadn't even thought about it, what with the size of the army and the location of the villiage. Anyone who would have slipped past his men, would surely have died in the surrounding terrain with no supplies. 

Unless...unless there was a nearby settlement he hadn't been informed of...

"Damn it!" he repeated, slamming his fists on his desk.

"Don't worry!" said a nearby voice. He had nearly forgotten Katana was in the room with him. "We'll figure out something! It's not as though there's going to be another crazy battle just because of a small rebellion! They won't think twice!"

Xun turned on his chair and shook his head.

"No," he said, "the remainder of Wei will surely do something about this. No doubt Cao Ren will have figured out where Cao Pi is at this point, and is planning an attack as we speak."

There was a strained silence that seemed to last for hours.

"We will have to move." Katana stated, with a slight hint of question in his voice.

The rain outside the windowbegan to turn to hail, and the thunder came not a second from the lightning.

"No," Xun looked up, lips curled into a bitter smile, "I have a plan that will involve you, Lu Bu, a few untrustworthy spies, and a ridiculous amount of wine from the cellars."

* * *

"I can't believe it-!" 

"Shut up!"

"_You_, of all people, are afraid of thunderstorms! This is just too much!"

Ling Tong glared hatefully at one laughing Gan Ning, who was currently splayed out on the floor beside the bed.

"It can't be that shocking. Fear of thunderstorms is quite a common-"

"AH - hahahahahaHA!"

Growling, Ling pulled his pillow tightly over his head, trying to hide from any more embarrassment. Really - count on Ning to make such a big deal about such a small thing...

But, suddenly, the laughing stopped, and he looked up to find a straight-faced pirate.

"But, really!" Ning said, "You ought to get over that fear! It would be no good in battle."

Ling snorted.

"I'm just fine in battle during thunderstorms! You've seen me!"

"I don't watch you in between fights, you know!" there was a short silence, "Okay, then - if you're so good at fighting in all this, why don't we go have a little spar, right now?"

"NO!"

The lightning flashed threateningly.

* * *

To Xiahou Dun's surprise and great relief, he had not yet located anything on histhree hourlong walk in the woods - no shrines, no uncharted roads, no animals - nothing. It gave him a great start, therefore, when he heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, and a few birds flew out of the surrounding trees. He drew his sword slowly, heading towards the bushes with it bradished before him. 

Surprisingly, though, behind them he came out somewhere in the middle of a path. He stood suspiciously for a moment, wondering what the hell had made the bushes move, when he decided that he really couldn't care less, and followed the path left, which led on further nto the dark forest. He walked for another couple hours of seeing nothing before he decided that maybe - just maybe he should turn back and spend the rest of his day on something a little more important. Besides, if he wandered any deeper into this terrain of tangled trees, he might get lost and fall upon a settlement of rogue warriors...that wouldn't end well.

Unfortunately, though, as he turned to follow the way from which he came, he realized that he had forgotten to mark the part of the path that he had come on to. Perhaps if he just followed the path for a while...

Several more hours later, he found himself (thank god!) standing before a shrine he remembered passing on horse the day prior with dead men dancing at his feet. Surely he could find his way back from here-

"D-duuuun..."

Dun stopped at the sound of his name, but didn't dare turn around. He recognized that voice, and wasn't about to go getting his hopes up. After all, he was standing right beside a shrine - any fool with a bit of magic in his blood could congure up an illusion to humiliate him.

"I-is...?"

The unfinished sentence caused him to turn around, though. He was sure the voice was coming from somewhere close. It wouldn't hurt to just _look_, would it?

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" 

"Um..sir, we understand your hesitation, but-"

"I don't think you understand what you're asking of I, Lu Bu, the greatest warrior in all of the three kingdoms!"

Katana stepped forward in place of the bumbling idiot to his left.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," he began, "but we would repay you for your deeds."

Lu Bu gave him a ferocious glare and adjusted his grip on his massive spear.

"You think you have something that is worth me heading off an entire army of Wei officers, and possibly a few belonging to Shu!" he laughed humourlessly and stared them all down, "Please, inform me of what it is..."

"Well, as I have told you, the Shei army will no doubt be moving to expand within the next month," Lu Bu nodded impatiently at this, "and only a few lowly officers are willing to stay back and guard the castle we have recently...emptied..."

"Yes, yes - get to the point."

"Lu Xun, the commander of Shei and main strategist of our army, offers you this castle and its surrounding grounds, for you to keep and guard in the name of Shei."

Lu Bu watched him for a moment.

"I do not see what I will be gaining besides a place to live for the moment."

"Well, I have heard you have been searching for a leader worthy of your skills, and I daresay Lu Xun might be the one. I myself have witnessed this first hand."

"I'm sure you have." Lu Bu grunted, looking him in the eye. Katana didn't know what to make of this.

"Er - and besides the castle being a nice place for you and Diao Chan tolie lowafter you were banned from the immediate Shu areas, it has a rather large wine cellar that I'm sure you would be interested in." he handed a corked bottle to the intimidating warrior.

He uncorked it, and looked at Katana suspiciously.

"You saidyouare known asKatana - what is your true name?"

"R-Rakesh Siyamak, sir." he was caught off guard by this question.

Lu Bu turned immediately to Diao Chan, who had been rather quiet through this whole exchange.

"Diao Chan," he roared, "be sure to dispose of this Rakesh Siyamak should this be poison and I fall ill!"

A surprised expression overtook her face, and she nearly stopped Lu Bu from taking a sip, but was too late.

Lu Bu looked thoughtful for a moment, then took another swig.

"Such wine I have never tasted before!" he exclaimed, handing the bottle to Diao Chan so that she could try, "but how do I know that this came from the cellars of your so-called castle? You could have stolen it, or made just one bottle out of the finest grapes you could find, to try and fool me!"

A loud whistle from Katana stopped him from saying more.

"I offer this," he gestured to the carriage that had been pulled into view by a brilliant white stallion, "As proof."

Lu Bu's eyes widened. It was filled to the top with bottles full of dark, purple wine.

"I'll need to think this over," he said quickly, though his voice said otherwise, "I trust you wouldn't mind waiting one night? I'll have the answer by tomorrow afternoon."

Katana smiled.

"Not at all, Lord Lu Bu. Not at all."

* * *

And there you have it! Another chapter (I know it's short, bear with me!)! I'll take any ideas, if you have one or two! Please review! 


End file.
